Serendipity
by MadaleineWinchester
Summary: Eva Sampson was her name; an ordinary brunette... yet there was something about her that caught his eye. But what's the story? [Dean/OC]
1. Prologue

**serendipity**

(n.) finding something good without looking for it

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Thought I saw you when the sun was coming up again,_  
><em>Now I think of everything you told me,<em>  
><em>Said you had like me a river running through my skin,<em>  
><em>Sometimes we all are gettin' lonely,<em>  
><em>I can see the light shining in your eyes, even when you're falling asleep,<em>  
><em>I can see my fate counting up the days,<em>  
><em>But I still believe in you, I be waiting all my life, put it down, keep me up all night<em>

* * *

><p>Who would have guessed that this day would come so soon? Oh, how quick the days flew. She hated herself for having to leave now. It hurt her, both physically and mentally. But what else was there for her here? She couldn't stay, not anymore. And she had no clue if she was ever to come back or ever dare to return into the ways and dangers of the hunting life, especially not after what happened to her mother.<p>

_Mother. _She hit herself mentally for being so stupid. _Why can't a rewind button exist? Why can't I delete everything I've done?_

The rain was hitting hard against the window like pebbles, shots of light filling up the room every so often due to the lightening outside. She glanced over at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table, the bright, red numbers reading eleven twenty two PM. It was the perfect time to just leave unnoticed without having to go through any heart wrenching goodbyes. She hated those. She had gone through enough in the past.

She folded the very last pair of blue jeans and shoved it into her brown duffel bag. She was careful when she zipped the bag, making sure she didn't make any sudden or loud noises. She let a sigh of sadness escape from between her lips as she grabbed onto the duffel bag's long strap, throwing it over her shoulder. She glanced over at the clock once again but this time, her eyes landed on the large bump occupying the bed beside the table. All of a sudden, the man lying underneath the covers snorted and rolled over violently onto his other side, facing her. Luckily, he seemed to still be in a deep sleep, his eyes closed and completely unaware of the situation.

A meek smile grew on her face as she remembered all the times they had fought over the fact that he really did snore and snort at night. He constantly denied it, even with Sam being on her side and agreeing on the fact that Dean was a pig in his sleep. She looked over at the other bed just beside Dean's one and noticed Sam was comfortably asleep and cozy in his bed.

_Dean._

Her stomach tightened every time she heard his name or if anybody spoke it. Her tear ducts were beginning to empty out its contents, her eyelids like an overfilled pool. She was never the type to cry or show her emotions, a 'toughie' she liked to call herself. But this time, it was different; she couldn't keep the pain locked inside of her any longer. And as the pain poured out of her like a spilled cup of water, she allowed herself to cry over everything she had never cried over before. She cried because she had to leave, she cried because she had lost the most important person in her life and she cried because she was going to lose everything. She tried hard to make sure that her whimpering was as quiet as possible as a tear slowly walked its way down her cheek. Brushing away at the salty droplet, she prepared herself mentally to leave and never return. She had to gather up the courage to leave behind the only life she knew, the only people she knew, the only man she ever loved.

She scanned the motel room one last time and noticed small details that she had never really took time to notice before. The wallpaper that only just stuck onto the wall was stained all over, the floral pattern completely unflattering and old fashioned. The carpet was shoddy and the floorboards creaked like hell. The duvets had strange white stains on them, and there was no need to ask what they were. Yeah, motels sucked and she never really was a fan of them anyway. But in the past few months, they had become a home for her, no matter how stupid it sounded. Every week, there was a new place to call home and she was beginning to get used to it and actually find it fun, almost like kids when they went camping.

Almost like an outer body force, her eyes glued once again on Dean's visage and she stared at his eyelids and his complexion. His muscly arm laid above the duvet covers with his other hand comfortably snug underneath the plump looking pillow. Oddly, he had a silly smirk planted on his face, a sign he was probably dreaming of something 'exciting'. _Typical Dean _she said to herself, finding the situation slightly humorous despite the fact she was supposed to be upset right now.

She opened a drawer as carefully as possible and grabbed a pen that was lying around. By luck, a small, ripped piece of notepad paper was stuck to the bottom of the drawer and she decided it was best to leave a note for the boys when they woke up. As she wrote, she let her feelings pour out into words.

_I suck at goodbyes but here's my crappy attempt at one._ _I've learnt so much while on the road with you both, not just about your history but about myself too. But I can't stay and continue with this, not anymore._ _I know you probably hate me now as you read this note. I was going to wait till the morning to say goodbye but I wasn't brave enough for that. I couldn't face you, I just couldn't._ _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'll never forget you, Deanno, never._

_Yeah, and I love you._

_Eva_

She folded the note and wrote, in big letters, _Dean, _right in the center of the folded paper, placing it under the pen. At first, she was a little hesitant to leave it behind. She had practically admitted to loving him in a note and that was something _huge_ for her. But then she remembered that she was leaving and that she wasn't going to see him for probably a long time.

She tried to deny it but she was making up excuses to stay longer. But the longer she stayed, the worse it was. Eventually, she mustered up the courage and was now prepared to leave the brothers behind and most importantly, she was leaving _him_ behind. Wary of the fact the floorboards were made of the crappiest wood around, she slowly tiptoed towards the door, grappling tightly onto the strap of her duffel bag. She reached out for the door knob, her warm hand jolting because of the cold metal. She hastily twisted the door knob and opened the door, the sudden noise of rain punching the ground at 100mph almost shaking the motel room. She looked back one last time and mentally sent Dean a kiss, one last tear rolling down her cheek. Reluctantly, she shut the door closed and began to run down the steps, holding her duffel bag over her head as an improvised umbrella.

She managed to reach Dana's grey Chevy Malibu that sat parked in the motels car park. She quickly threw the door open, throwing herself in the front seat and then ruffling her wet hair a little. Dana looked over at Eva, slopping her mouth to one side and giving her a sympathetic look simultaneously. She noticed instantly that her best friend had been crying, residues of water still present on her red face.

"You sure about this?" The blonde haired woman sat in the drivers seat asked.

Quickly glancing up at the old looking motel, she nodded but her eyes remained fixed on the windshield painted with water droplets. She was clearly hesitant to talk further about the subject. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"This ain't Eva speaking, that's for sure," She tapped her fingers on the wheel and stared at the brunette sitting in the front seat of her car. "Look, I know what happened to your mother was, well..." She paused and reminded herself about the sensitivity of the topic. "You shouldn't blame yourself for it. You just gonna leave? No goodbye, no nothing? Just pack up and go?" The young blonde was genuinely confused at her friends actions.

"Yes," She muttered simply. "Look, I called you out here because I thought you'd support me instead of giving me a lecture. I already hate myself enough as it is, Dana," She almost yelled, her temper becoming fervent. But once she realised she was being irrational, she calmed herself down and thought thoroughly about her answer. " I just... wanna start fresh... Away from here. The boys don't need to hear any of my goodbyes, they'll be fine." And as she spoke those words, she felt her throat tighten.

"Oh, sure, they'll be absolutely on top of the world when they find out you left, especially Dean," She replied sarcastically. "Eva, seriously? What are you doing?"

Eva lifted her head up and glared into Dana's hazel eyes. She noticed her friend had pure confusion painted all over her face. To be quite frank, she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to do now, practically all on her own, despite having Dana by her side. All she knew was that the hunting life could no longer be a part of her, despite the roots.

"Moving on." Was all she managed to say.

Dana opened her mouth to say something, anything that would make her friend change her mind, but there was no use. Dana knew her too well to know that once she had her mind set on something, there was no changing that. As a long sigh escaped from her mouth, she pushed her car keys into the keyhole and twisted it, the engine starting up with a violent cough. It was now quiet between the two, the incessant sound of the engine being the only thing stopping the silence from becoming too awkward. Dana purposefully reversed slowly out of the parked space she was in, eyeing Eva at the same time to notice if she was showing any signs of hesitance or objection to leaving. But no. Eventually, Dana's Chevy was back on the road and then into the highway once again. The drive back to Cali was going to be a long one.

Eva's head drooped against the window, her eyes flustering, unable to sleep because of the bumpy road making the car literally jump every second. Dana, although finding it difficult to maintain herself awake, paid close attention to the road. They had been in the car for almost an hour with no conversation between the two. Eva drowsily stared into the distance, watching cars go by and counting the lamp posts that zoomed past them.

_I love you, Dean _she told herself, sudden flashbacks of all the times they spent together repeating themselves in her brain like a film.

**_8 Hours Later_**

Sam yawned as he stretched every limb on his body; his arms swung in the air and his legs stretched out in almost every direction until he was all loosened up. His eyes hovered over quickly at his brother, noticing the duvet mangled around Dean's body and that his hair was messier than a stack of hay. He smirked slyly and shoved his feet into a pair of blue slippers that were lying close to his bed. He had an urge to drink coffee and luckily, the motel they were staying in happened to have a little kitchen. It had a coffee machine, including many other useful appliances though you had to almost kick them to make them function properly. As he walked over to the kitchen, something caught his attention, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

He noticed a note on the drawer with a word jotted on the front. He stepped closer to it to analyse it better, mumbling the word _Dean_ as he read. At first, he was confused, but a second later it hit him. His head spun round and that's when he noticed that Eva's bed was empty and the covers had been neatened out.

"Uh, Dean..." Sam called for his brother as he picked the note up, gently unfolding it. As he read every word, his eyebrows seemed to furrow deeper and deeper.

"What, dude?" Dean managed to mumble from underneath the pillow that wrapped around his head. He pushed it further down so that no light could touch his face and that all sound was muffled by the pillow's stuffing. "What?" He asked again, noticing Sam wasn't replying. "You're gonna seriously make me get out of bed this early in the morning?" He grunted, reluctantly lifting himself up from the bed and rubbing his only-just opened eyes. He gave his hair a quick ruffle and wiped his palms on his face in an attempt to wake up. He glanced over at Sam and watched him as he scanned what seemed to be sentences written on a piece of paper. "What the hell's that?" He lowered his eyebrows, his tone of voice showing nervousness.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and for a moment, he was clueless as to what to say next. "It's Eva." He said, his face completely blank and expressionless. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and Dean was quick to sense it.

Dean's eyes immediately gaped and instinctively, his head shot round to face Eva's bed, noticing too it was empty and that the drawers where her clothes had once occupied were all open and unfilled. "No." He stood up and stomped towards Sam, snatching the paper out of his hands grasp in irritation. As soon as his green eyes landed on the first sentence, that's when his face completely dropped.

"She's gone, Dean." Sam mumbled as he watched his brother's expression change from anger to sadness in a matter of seconds.


	2. Pilot

_**Title**: Serendipity_

_**Pairings: **Dean/OFC_

_**Warnings: **Rated T just in case due to: mild swearing and references to adult topics. Nothing majorly sexual at all._

_**Summary: **Eva Sampson was just an ordinary woman with a degree in religious studies, most of her life being uneventful. After researching countless stories of mysterious deaths, she comes across a unique case which leads her to the Winchesters. Little did she know that the meeting between her and the two brothers would change her course in life yet cause so much damage at the same time._

_**A/N: **Hello all and welcome to my first Supernatural fanficiton! I am super excited as this plot bunny has been lingering in my brain for quite sometime now and I can't wait to get people's feedback on it. However, I am a little apprehensive because I am literally stepping into new territory. Oh, and I have the story somewhat planned in my mind! I had previously written the first chapter up but my computer crashed and then my document didn't save and I was on the verge of giving up. BUT I didn't and I hope it was worth rewriting everything!_

_I'm sorry if this chapter is slightly boring (I really do hope it's not...) This is more of a filler chapter where you find out more about my OC and her background. Also, you might ask 'How are Eva and the Winchesters going to meet?' Well, this chapter will already start plotting the dots. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural nor do I own any of the characters you are familiar with. They all belong to the genius, Eric Kripke. All I own is Eva, all my other made up OC's and my love for my gorgeous baby, Dean._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Pilot<strong>

**_1 Year Before_**

_Arizona, Kingman_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I'm fine, that's the one hundredth time you've asked me in just one phone call." Eva Sampson smirked as she grasped her mobile phone closely to her ear. Her other hand was deep into her jacket pocket and her furred hood sat on her brown locks. She snuggled her chin and lips against the collar of her jacket as the cold wind blew with all its cold force against her.<p>

"_I know, I know but you know I worry a lot about you," _Jo, her mother, said on the other end of the phone. _"When am I going to see you again? Oh, and how's Arizona been treating you? Found any apartments yet?" _She asked with such enthusiasm.

"Well, I don't know when I'm going to see you, but soon it will be," Eva reassured, hearing her mother sigh with relief. "And Arizona has been great so far. Not really liking the weather though," She said downheartedly. She glanced around her, noticing passers by were also covered in thick layers of clothing and others were wearing huge jackets and scarves. "Oh, and no luck with the whole apartment thing. There are hardly any around here."

She'd only moved here about a month ago. Just after the she graduated from university, she thought it was an appropriate time to leave home and become 'responsible', hence why she decided to move to a completely different state. After all, she was already a grown up. And since when was it normal for twenty four years olds to continue living with their own moms? Her mother managed to collect enough money for her to live in an apartment but it was a shock for her when she found out about the unavailability and cost of the apartments in Kingman. Consequently, she guarded that money safely and instead, opted to live in a shoddy hotel room just until she were able to purchase an apartment. And to top it all off, she still hadn't found a good job.

Eva graduated from university with a degree in Religious Studies, her knowledge stretching as far as paganism and into the supernatural as well. Looking back, maybe it wasn't such a good choice. Sure, she could give endless lectures on the subject and she could even sing a chant if she wanted to, but what on Earth was she going to do with a degree in religious studies? She never really understood how and why the liking for that specific topic spurred. Although she loved the subject and found it interesting, she was well aware that most of what she was taught was pure fiction, unfortunately.

It all began most likely because of her father; Jo had told her many times in the past about what he used to do when Eva was still a little girl. He often told her scary stories, but only when Jo wasn't around because if she caught him scaring his daughter with 'stupid tales', he'd get a scolding from his wife. Apparently, he would even make little Eva pray every night and even gave her a small bracelet on her fourth birthday. _He said it would protect you, but I don't know from what _her mother's words echoed in her head as she remembered when Jo told her all about the gift her father had given her. She wore it all the time, even when she bathed, although her mother hated that for some reason. But one day, it broke and the silver bracelet holding a small angel charm ended up in the trash.

But for awhile now, her father stopped becoming a topic of conversation. She never really asked much about him. As selfish as it may seem, she never really had the urge or curiosity to find out more about him and what he did. All she was aware of was the fact that he had supposedly died in a car crash when she was only six years old. She couldn't remember absolutely anything about him, not even a vague memory of him was stored in her brain. She attended the funeral, because her mother would have most certainly forced her to go, but she had no recollection of that somber day whatsoever. So it was no wonder he was practically a stranger to her.

"_Good luck with that, then,_" Jo replied cheerfully. "_Well, I better get going or Miss Kripps is going to fire me if she catches me on the phone. Take care, love you lots and don't forget to message me tonight like you promised_."

"Alright, I won't forget, I promise." She smiled, before eventually hanging up.

She pushed the library doors open, pushing back the hood that had rested on her brown locks once she was in the warmth. The smell of books and the sound of quietness filled her with contentment and she rubbed her hands together in hopes that friction would do it's job and warm her hands up. She hadn't visited the library in this town yet and she was eager to find out what sort of books they had here and she wondered if they kept any old newspapers, her personal favourite. What didn't surprise her was the fact that the place was almost empty; if you listened very carefully, you could almost make out the sounds of flies buzzing around.

She headed towards the reception desk where the bony, old looking woman sat, her spectacles almost hanging off the tip of her pointy nose. She was scribbling away, then moments later she would stare into the computer screen and then look down once again. Eva awkwardly stood in front of the desk, wondering why on Earth the lady wasn't acknowledging her presence.

"Uh, hello," Eva said, adding a slightly cringey, happy tone to her words. The woman lifted her head and waited for her to speak, her expression pretty much spelling out 'What the hell do you want?' "I was wondering... do you archive old newspapers here?"

The elderly lady tapped her pen against the oak desk repeatedly for a few times as she thought. "I'm not sure, honey," She replied, her redneck accent strong and distinguishable. "I'll go check. Won't be long." Eva gave her a quick nod. She stood up from her rotating seat and approached the row of shelves behind her.

Yeah, she wasn't normal and she knew it; who the hell spent their time looking and reading newspapers from the fifties or the seventies? Eva Sampson, of course. Apart from researching the supernatural and all that spooky stuff, she researched mysteries and strange occurrences, which for some reason, sparked her curiosity. Yes, it was a strange hobby; she enjoyed reading up on unsolved cases of murders or disappearances. She had read several strange ones, some inexplicable and still unsolved to this present day. But that's what she enjoyed about it; the fact that they hadn't been solved.

The woman was taking much longer than expected, so she decided to wander off and take a walk around the library she was now going to spend most of her days in. There weren't many books on the shelves; and the books that were on the shelves seemed to be neglected.

_Supernatural_ read one of the tags stuck on a shelf, only just hanging on because of the dried up blu-tack. She curiously wandered over to the section, noticing many of the books had thick spines and many of the titles were spelled out with golden lettering. _Witchery: The Basics_, _Ghost or No Ghost?_, _Heaven and Hell: The Fine Line _she muttered the names of the books sat on the shelf. This was definitely her kind of thing. Back in Cali, she had pretty much read everything in the library there was to read. And now here... Well, she was going to be doing a lot of reading by the looks of it.

A certain book caught her eye, one that had a regal, hardback cover, the title in bold black lettering reading _Demons. _It was popping out slightly, almost as if the book wanted to be read and so, Eva grabbed onto it. The front cover was pretty much blank, the title once again written on the front. The book had quite a layer of dust stuck onto it and it was definitely not looked after, the edges of the book pealing slightly. She muttered a quiet _hm _and skimmed through the pages, many of which contained hand drawn images, very much detailed and precise. The lettering was quite small and some parts were written in an indistinguishable language, most likely a chant of some sort.

As she flicked through, a note dropped from the book and landed by her feet, instantly catching her attention. She bent down to grab the crumpled paper and straightened the corners out, only to read, sloppily written in blue ink:

_For the perfect recipe of pain and suffering_

_Page 231_

_Page 464_

_Page 501_

For some reason, she looked around her to make sure nobody was looking. Once again, she drew her attention onto the words written on the piece of paper. Somebody had obviously written it and possibly forgot about it, consequently leaving it beneath the pages of the book. She guessed that the page numbers that were being referred to had some sort of significance. _231 _she muttered under her breath, placing the note into her pocket and then skimming the book once again, this time trying to land on page 231. She opened it up and noticed that half the page had been ripped off. _Okay, this is weird... _she said to herself. She analysed the remains of page 231 still holding onto the book, noticing the disturbing drawing of a gargoyle with creepy looking eyes and the images of snakes. She was about to read further when suddenly somebody touched her on the shoulder, making her jump in fear.

"You're in luck, we got a buncha newspapers here, darling," The librarian smirked, revealing her stained, brown teeth. Her hands held a pile of crumpled, brown newspapers.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She said, not even understanding how she got so scared. She shoved the book back into the shelf and grabbed onto the newspapers, giving the librarian an awkward smile in gratitude.

The librarian was about to wander off but turned around and squinted her eyes slightly as she looked at the brunette standing before her. "So, I'm guessing you like this kinda stuff?" She pointed at the shelf of books standing before her.

"Yeah," She replied shyly. "Always have been."

"You're new around here, aren't ya?" The librarian, lifted her spectacles a little further up her arched nose, scanning the young woman standing in front of her from head to toe.

"Yep. Only been here a month." Eva admitted.

"Hm," She scratched her mole that stuck onto her chin. "I thought you would be."

Eva lowered her eyebrows, confused as to where the librarian was trying to get to. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, darling," She placed her hand around her neck, rubbing her skin and the necklace she had. Once she removed her hand, Eva noticed the crucifix hanging on the woman's wrinkly skin. "Be careful round here. Hope the newspapers are up to ya standard." She smiled before eventually walking away, leaving Eva with all her questions.

She sat alone on one of the wooden desks, the pile of newspapers just by her side. She grabbed the first one, and glanced first at the date imprinted in the corner. _Monday, March 25th, 1968 _she mumbled under her breath. The first thing that caught her eye was the bold title _Teenager Murdered and Severed to Pieces.  
><em>She couldn't imagine what kind of sick person had the courage to do such a thing. As she read more, she found out that there were no suspects and the author of the article clearly stated that their was practically no evidence in the crime scene, which was very odd.

She spent at least a whole hour just skimming through the newspapers and reading the articles in them. She was surprised by the amount of murders that had happened over the years in such a small area. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to move to such a remote place but it was already too late. And anyway, some of these cases happened more than forty plus years ago, so it didn't really bother her much.

"Would you believe this?" The librarian once again made her jump. She looked up and noticed she too was holding onto a newspaper and she was paying very close attention to what she was reading. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you, darling. But I thought you might wanna see this." She laid the newspaper down on the desk, one from today's date. The librarian's bony finger landed on a subtitle that read _Man Tortured to The Death in Kingsman. _Eva suddenly became interested when she recognized the image of the house printed just beside the article. She was sure that the house wasn't too far from the hotel she was staying in.

"A murder?" Eva asked, her eyes gaping.

"Looks like it. God, I tell ya, I have no idea what kinda of sicko would do such a thing." She said, she too reflecting the shock Eva was feeling.

She concentrated on the article, mumbling under her breath what she read. "Eyes gouged out? Burns? Hands cut off?" Eva muttered, disgusted the further she found out about what happened to the poor guy.

"Oh, God, it's _them_..." The four eyed woman quietly whispered.

"Them? Wait, so all these murders," Eva pointed at the pile of articles beside her. "Were all done by the same person or people?" She lowered her eyebrows, at this point, utterly confused but a little frightened too.

Her expression became blank and she froze slightly, almost as if what she had whispered was not intended to reach anybodies ears. She fidgeted a little and Eva noticed she held onto the crucifix on her neck again and rubbed it, which oddly, seemed to be comforting her. "Oh, the youth... you wouldn't understand, girl, you just wouldn't." She said with annoyance, taking Eva aback.

"Give me a try. I've heard many things before." Eva tried to convince the librarian, although it seemed she wasn't budging. There was nothing too stupid or too scary for her.

She opened her mouth to speak but sharply shut it, as if she changed her mind in a matter of milliseconds. "I have work to finish, darling." And just like that, she wandered off back to her desk and lonesome job.

Eva, uneasy about the situation, wondered why the woman was being so fidgety and nervous. There was something she didn't know, almost as if the town had a secret and nobody was willing to confide with her because she was 'new'. It annoyed her a little but her curiosity only ignited even more. She looked over at the article again, this time rereading with much more attention. Whatever the reason was for all the secrecy, she was going to figure it out, period.

* * *

><p>"Now this," Dean grinned arrogantly, taking a long sip from his beer and swallowing the cold liquid down in one gulp. Once his lips were away from the glass, he let a loud <em>ah<em> escape from his lips in satisfaction. "This is what I call entertainment!" He bellowed, almost on the verge of becoming completely wasted. He was slopped on a small seat, one arm on the back of it and the other arm lying lifelessly on the table in front of him. The woman before him continued to dance, smiling away and biting her lip as Dean let his eyes wander over her slim and almost half naked body. He removed his leather wallet from his brown, military coat and removed a bunch of one dollar notes he had, throwing it in the air, many landing by the stripper's feet.

He grabbed onto his beer bottle to take another large sip but noticed that he had already finished it. Letting out a huff, he stood up from his chair. "Won't be long, baby." He winked flirtatiously at the girl as she continued to brush up against the metal pole behind her.

He hummed the music that was being played in the background as he checked out practically every girl in sight, some shyly diverting their look, not knowing how to deal with so much handsomeness. _Gimme, gimme, more, gimme _he sang as the Britney song filled the place. He walked confidently past everyone, eventually reaching the bar where many drunkards and old dudes sat. He managed to barge past a few guys and squeezed himself between two large men.

"Hey!" He called out for the bartender who was busy serving up some other people. "Dude, I got a girl waiting for me." He said a little loudly, noticing the bartender was ignoring him.

The bartender rolled his eyes when he recognized Dean; he was constantly showing up at the bar and he was known to get pretty drunk very quickly. "What, man?" The young guy serving the drinks asked him in annoyance.

"A beer," Dean muttered, burping at the same time. "And hurry up." He pointed at him.

Very reluctantly, the bartender wandered over to the mini fridge and rummaged through the various brands of beer they had. He didn't even need to ask Dean what beer he wanted, he already knew exactly what brand it was. The last time Dean showed up, he made a huge fuss over the fact that the bartender had served him the wrong beer and that it tasted like crap. Once the guy managed to find the right beer, he shut the fridge door closed and wandered back to Dean, opening the cap with a bottle cap opener and then shoving the bottle in Dean's direction.

Dean grabbed onto the bottle and immediately quenched his thirst by drinking almost half the contents in one go. He was quick to return back to the girl who was dancing, sitting back in his favourite seat and letting a smile grow on his face. Nobody had to be in Dean's mind to figure out what he was probably imagining right now.

"Missed me?" The stripper asked, her hands running down her body and then into her long, thick, black hair.

"You sure bet I did." Dean smirked.

And while Dean was having the time of his life, the same couldn't be said for Sam; he was having a hard time finding Dean because of the amount of dudes there were here. Strip clubs weren't exactly his thing; he preferred staying on his laptop doing something useful instead of staring at almost half naked women. He barged past people, trying hard to ignore the threatening looks everybody was giving him, most likely because they had never seen him around before.

"I thought you'd be here. I called you more than four times," Sam rolled his eyes as he approached Dean, not surprised that he'd find him here. Just the fact that he had to step foot in a strip club already annoyed him. "Time to go, buddy." Sam patted Dean's shoulder with force, avoiding the stare that the stripper was giving him.

"Does your friend here wanna join?" The girl bit her lip as she checked Sam out.

"Uh, no, thank you." Sam raised his hand in the air.

"I haven't even finished my beer." Dean moaned like a little girl.

"You can finish it later," Sam replied. "Come on, Dean." He patted his shoulder once again when he noticed Dean wasn't budging.

"Alright, alright." Dean growled, still grabbing onto his bottle of beer for dear life. As Sam practically dragged him away, Dean gestured 'call me' to the stripper and winked one last time at her.

The guards standing by the entrance gave them both stern looks, making the brothers feel slightly uncomfortable. Sam coughed, straightening his jacket at the same time while Dean took one last sip of beer, swallowing every last drop before throwing the glass into a nearby trash can almost as if he was in some sort of basketball game.

"This better be important." Dean muttered as he wandered over to his black Chevy Impala, his beauty and pride, parked just across the street.

"Yeah, it is," Sam, already lightly frustrated, replied harshly. "I think we got another case."

Dean opened the Impala's door and slumped himself on the driver's seat while Sam sat beside him. He rummaged through the glove box and grabbed onto a piece of A4 paper, a news article printed on it. Sam handed it over to Dean and waited for him to read the article as he watched on.

"Uh, the article was posted sometime last Friday. Supposedly, three men, including a woman, were murdered in the same week, each killed differently," He told him as Dean furrowed his eyebrows while he read the article. "Somewhere in a town not too far from here, I think it was called —"

"Kingman." Dean finished his sentence because he had just read the name of the town in the article. He remained concentrated on the paper.

"Exactly. The most recent victim was a guy named Jake Pillock. This other news article was posted a few hours after his murder," He pulled out another piece of paper, this time out of his pocket, and it was yet another news article. He handed it over to Dean. "Apparently killed some time around three AM yesterday; crosses cut onto his chest, third-degree burns, eyes gouged out, you name it." Sam added. He had done his research just before he came looking for his brother.

"What do you think we're dealing with here?" Dean asked, placing the article down and giving his brother a worried glance.

"I'm not sure, it could be anything. We just need to get to Kingman and get to the scene to get a better look at things." Sam said.

"But we don't even have our uniforms here, how the hell are we going to get a look at things?" Dean made sure to mention. If they weren't dressed up in their iconic suit and tie with their fake ID's alongside them, there was no way that they'd be able to step foot in the crime scene.

"That's why," Sam said, reaching out for a duffel bag behind his seat and bringing it to the front. "I always put what we need in the car." He chucked the bag over to his lap, a one sided smile growing on Dean's stubbly face.

"Well, I'm more of the brawn while you're more of the brains." He said, noticing Sam's expression literally reading _Yeah, yeah, keep thinking that._

"Yeah, anyway, we better get dressed and get there quick." Sam added, grabbing onto the duffel bag and removing its contents.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, you guys are?" The sheriff asked the two guys standing before him, lowering an eyebrow and gazing quizzically at them both. The brothers noticed his mustache twitched a little, his hands grappling his waist on either side as he stood firm.<p>

Sam and Dean shared a look, unraveling their ID cards from their shirt pocket and showing it to the sheriff. "Uh, we're from the FBI. I'm Michael, Officer Michael Streep," Dean confidently announced, placing his ID back where it belonged. The sheriff gave a certifying nod. "And this is Officer Carl Higgins." Dean pointed at his brother.

"Alright," The sheriff still looked a little uncertain about the whole thing. "Well, I didn't know the situation was so serious but now that you officers are here, you can give us a hand."

The sheriff began to walk away from the both, moving himself to the bedroom where supposedly, the body of Jake Pillock was found. Sam glanced at the room, posters of video games and girls in bikinis plastered all over the white walls. The body had already been removed from the place, which was a shame, because the body could possible haven given away who or what they were dealing with. The bed sheets were absolutely soaked in blood, drips splattered all over the walls and all over the floor. If nobody knew it was a crime scene, somebody would definitely mistake the place for a slaughter house.

"The body was taken away around about seven in the morning. The body is still in the morgue for examination." The sheriff announced.

Dean stepped away from the other two, analyzing for him self the blood stains on the sheets. Yeah, he was hunter but he had never seen so much blood in his entire life. He noticed a large rip on the sheets too, the cut being at least one meter long and the sides jagged, definitely due to a dagger of some sort.

"Uh, we had a forensic guy here," The sheriff made sure to mention. "Said he couldn't find anything that proved somebody was here other than Jake Pillock."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to solve this," Sam added. "Uh, Sheriff..."

"Johnson." He replied, noticing Sam's uncertainty.

"Sheriff Johnson, you wouldn't mind leaving me and Officer Michael alone? We find it easier to analyse things." Sam glanced over at Dean, not knowing if what he had just said was convincing enough.

"Of course, Officer. If you both need any help, the guys will be in the other room." He lowered his hat in courtesy, one side of his mouth lifting to form a one sided smile. Eventually, the sheriff left, leaving the brothers finally at peace and once again to become just Sam and Dean.

"I tell ya, I haven't seen this much blood since ever." Dean said, looking around for anything overly suspicious.

"The guy seemed normal," Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he grabbed onto a photo frame, which enclosed a photo of Jake Pillock, a young, blonde haired, six foot man. "I mean, I don't know why anybody would target him."

"Well, the guy was definitely into porn." Dean smirked as he rummaged through the drawers, holding up the Playboy magazines and cassettes sneakily hidden underneath underwear. Sam rolled his eyes and placed the photo frame down. Other than the blood stains pretty much on everything, there was nothing else that could give them a clue about what they were dealing with here. Suddenly, Sheriff Johnson walked back into the room, this time accompanied by an elderly woman.

"I think you both might wanna talk here with Meryl," The woman shyly stepped forward as the brothers gazed quizzically at her. "She's a possible testimony, if what she says is true," The officer gave the brothers a glance. "I'll leave this to the experts." He grinned, leaving the room once again. The lady glanced over at the bed and her eyes gaped, her hand covering her gasp.

"Uh, I think it's better if we go to the living room to talk," Sam gestured with his hand, pointing at the door. Meryl simply nodded and Dean followed. They sat themselves on the sofa in the living room, Meryl sitting on her own on the sofa facing opposite the brothers. "So, Meryl, did you happen to see anything? Do you know anything about what happened to Jake Pillock?" Sam asked. Instinctively, the brothers grabbed their notepads from their pockets and got their pens ready.

"He's my neighbor," She mumbled. "I mean, was." She corrected herself, looking at the floor.

"Do you know what happened last night, some time around midnight and three AM?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. Jake, well... He was known to play loud music and throw parties every weekend. I hated it and I told him countless times to change his behavior but the guy would never listen," She fumbled with her fingers. "Last night, the noise was unbearable. This time, it sounded like karaoke was goin' on or something," She said, the brother's sharing a confused look. "Anyway, I was fed up because I knew I had to wake up early to get to work. After about half and hour, the noise was still going strong. And that's when I completely exploded," Meryl's faded eyes glanced between Sam and Dean. "I was going to knock on the door when suddenly, I noticed the door was half open."

"And you walked into the apartment?" Dean asked, jotting down what Meryl had been saying in the past minute.

"Well, yes... But I didn't touch anything, I swear. I walked in and that's when I noticed a trail of blood... I followed it and that's when I found... Oh, lord." Her face fell into her hands as she relived the horrible moment she found Jake's body pretty much mutilated.

"His body?" Sam asked.

"Yes... I swear, I didn't kill him, you gotta' believe me." She fidgeted, almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Meryl, we believe you. Thank you for your information." Sam said, trying to comfort her in a way.

Dean and Sam lifted themselves off the sofa, straightening their shirts at the same time as they prepared to leave. "Wait," Meryl stopped them, both boys darting their heads round to face the woman they had just interrogated. "I found this... Just at the entrance. I think somebody might have dropped it. It has no importance to me." She fiddled with something in her pocket before eventually dragging out what seemed to be nothing more than just a piece of paper.

Sam was the first to reach out for it, grabbing onto the paper and glancing at it with eagle eyes. The paper was ripped on one side and it was quite thick and raspy to touch. The text imprinted on the paper was miniature but readable. In the bottom right was a page number. Sam's face showed confusion, worry and many other emotions at once, Meryl taking notice of that.

"What? Is it something bad?" Meryl asked, worried too.

"Uh, no, don't worry, Meryl. Me and Officer Michael need to talk privately for a moment." Sam told her, Dean glancing over at him. Meryl shyly nodded, lifting herself from the sofa and wandering over to where the other officers were.

Sam turned back to make sure that Meryl was at a far enough distance before he could speak. "Look," Sam pointed at the paper. Dean leaned in to glance at it more carefully and analytically. "Demonic rituals." Dean looked up at his brother, reflecting the same worry.

"So, whoever killed the dude could be -"

"A demon." Sam finished his sentence.

Dean paused for a moment, standing in thought for a moment. "We need to find the book this page was taken from."

"It's not that easy," Sam stated the obvious. "This could be from anywhere."

"We gotta start somewhere." Dean muttered.

"Doughnuts?" Sheriff Johnson interrupted, lifting up a plastic box of different colored doughnuts up to their faces.

"Uh, don't mind if I do," Dean said with a smirk. He was about to reach for one and noticed Sam was giving him a look. "You know what, lost my appetite." Dean lightly patted his stomach.

"Your loss," The sheriff muttered under a mouthful of sprinkle, pink doughnut mush. "You officers found anything?"

Sam swiftly placed the paper behind his back and tried to make sure he wasn't looking suspicious or shifty. "No, no, unfortunately."

"Oh," Sheriff Johnson mumbled in disappointment. "Well, you guys tried your best. Me and the guys are going to close this place up." And with that, he walked back to the others.

"Dude, why can't I have a doughnut?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we're meant to act like professionals, Dean." He replied in a duh kind of tone.

"Of course, I forgot about that." Dean said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The boys eventually returned back to the Impala, Sam still tightly holding onto the paper Meryl had given to them.

* * *

><p>Eva had spent most of her time reading the articles and the one the librarian had given her. She decided to take the book she had found the note in to read it in her hotel room. There was still another two pages on the note that she hadn't read yet and of course, her curiosity took the better of her. With the book comfortably snuggled beneath her arm, she hurried back to the hotel she was staying in, the weather getting pretty much colder by the minute.<p>

The town was quiet, most likely because everybody had succumbed to the cold and opted to stay in their warm homes. The only thing that disrupted the quiet noise was a black car that zoomed past her, a Chevy, she noted, admiring the look of it and finding it odd that somebody nowadays still drove one.

Once she reached the hotel room of hers, she propped the book on the small, round dining table, chucking her boots into a corner and changing herself into more comfortable clothing. Her brown hair was free to cascade down her back and her scalp wasn't itchy anymore because the furry hood of her jacket was finally removed from her head. As she held the note in one hand, she opened the hardback cover of the book and looked for the page 464, the next one that was written on the paper.

"Right... What do we have here?" She quietly mumbled to herself as she scanned what was left of page 464.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Phew, so that's chapter one done. What did you guys think? Apologies if Sam or Dean were OOC, still haven't got a grasp yet on their personalities! So this whole book thing... This is sort of a made up episode a made which leads up to the meeting between my OC, Eva, and the Winchesters. After that, I might decide to start with a specific Series._

_Don't forget to leave me a review. ;) Until next time._

_~Maddie_


End file.
